Various types of fishing reels are known in the art. An example of a common fishing reel is a spinning reel. A typical spinning reel has a body having a mounting structure extending from the top of the body for mounting the reel beneath a fishing rod. A pinion sleeve is rotatably mounted through a front end of the body. A rotor assembly is secured to a forward end of the pinion sleeve. A main shaft slidably extends through the pinion sleeve and through the rotor assembly. A line spool is secured on a forward end of the main shaft. A bail wire assembly is attached to the rotor assembly for grasping a fishing line to facilitate winding of the line around a line spool. A drive shaft extends laterally into the side of the body structure. A crank handle is secured on the exterior end of the drive shaft. A drive gear (e.g., a face gear) is mounted on the interior portion of the drive shaft and an oscillation mechanism is provided for imparting reciprocating movement to the main shaft and the line spool.
Typically, the drive gear meshes with a pinion gear (e.g. a helical gear) formed on the pinion sleeve such that turning of the crank handle imparts rotational movement to the rotor assembly. As the rotor assembly rotates, the oscillation mechanism imparts reciprocating movement to the main shaft and the line spool. The reciprocating movement of the line spool ensures that the fishing line is properly wound over the width of the spool. The oscillation mechanism may also prevent the main shaft and the line spool from rotating during the winding operation.
The spool of the spinning reel is typically retained on the main shaft by means of a frictional system (i.e., a drag system), which deters rotation of the spool when simply reeling in a fishing lure but allows the spool to rotate with respect to the main shaft when sufficient pull is applied to the fishing line. Thus, for example, when a fish fights against the fisherman's efforts to reel it in, the frictional system responds by yielding/playing-out sufficient line, as necessary, to prevent the line from breaking. A clicker mechanism is typically employed to alert the fisherman when the frictional system is allowing fishing line to play-out.
Spinning reels commonly also include drag adjustment systems for selectively adjusting the amount of rotational resistance (i.e., drag) provided between the main shaft and line spool assembly. Such drag systems typically include a spring-loaded adjustment knob or dial rotatably secured at the distal end of the main shaft. A base plate, collar, or other structure typically extends radially from the main shaft and is attached to the main shaft such that the plate, collar or other structure is prevented from rotating with respect to the main shaft. A friction-reducing washer or other friction-reducing member is positioned between the interior end wall of the spool and the base plate. A plurality of friction drag plates or other structures are positioned inside the spool between the interior end thereof and the drag knob. The drag plates are typically of alternating configurations such that every other drag plate is keyed or otherwise secured on the main shaft such that the drag plate cannot rotate with respect to the main shaft, and the remaining interspersed drag plates are keyed to, and rotate with, the spool. Friction-reducing washers or other friction-reducing structures are typically positioned between the drag plates.
The amount of drag provided by the drag system can be increased by turning the drag knob in a tightening direction (typically clockwise) such that the drag dial moves and holds the drag plates and spool closer together and closer to the stationary base plate. Of course, the amount of drag provided can also be reduced as desired by simply rotating the drag knob in the opposite direction.
During the course of normal use, components of the reel are typically exposed to fresh water or salt water. Consequently, some components may experience corrosion that may reduce the effectiveness of the component. One component in particular that is susceptible to corrosion is the clicker mechanism. A typical clicker mechanism utilizes coil or leaf springs to bias the clicker mechanism towards a gear-type device. A difficulty associated with conventional springs is fatigue, which may result in breakage of the spring resulting from use over an extended period of time. Fatigue is especially severe in corrosive environments, such as a salt water environment, which further reduces the life of the mechanism. Although clickers are discussed above in the context of spinning reel clickers, clickers may also be utilized in other types of fishing reels where similar difficulties may also be encountered